Dream or Reality
by Lancerian
Summary: AU Naomi is having trouble telling dreams and reality apart. Inuyasha is back, and Noami is in for a world of trouble and confustion. To top it all off, Naomi has a few to many admirers. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha and co., but we do own Naomi, Kye, and Akurei. If you would like to use any of **our** characters, then please ask first, thank you.

**Dream Or Reality **

Written by Nacole

Edited and typed by LoneWolf04

Chapter one 

I sat on my bed reading an old novel about a hidden romance between two young lovers whose parents' hated each other. For some reason this made me think about Rin and her former boyfriend Kye. Kye's parents disliked my parents and it was just the same for my parents. Kye's parents owned Japana, which had every thing you could think about on Japan. While my parents owned Mega Japanese, it had more then Japana when it came to books and materials from Japan. When Kye came to Mega Japanese Rin was reading something about Japan. Rin and Kye began going-out a day after.

After about three weeks Kye told Rin he had to move. Rin was heartbroken but only for a while. Sesshoumaru supposedly liked Rin and was quite happy when Kye moved and he got Rin.

Inuyasha was different though; he didn't really try to make friends. He was silent and always seemed cold and dark. There were times I wanted to go over and talk to him, but I could hardly keep a straight face though, with him confusing me with Ayame.

Finally I had had enough, there was a big party going on for Mega Japanese. We just hit the worlds' best Japanese store in the city of Shinwa. I decided it was high time I went to the feudal era, for I was quite homesick. I headed to the well we built in a local shrine. One day my sister pushed me in and I came out in the most perfect place in the world. Though nobody but Rin, my mom, and probably Inuyasha knew about the hidden secret.

My hair is white with red battling it, so it like a fiery white, my mom said I got it from my father, my real father. Though I still have no clue where to find him, and mom can't remember the last time she saw him. All she remembered about him was he was an okami demon (wolf demon). I guess that is where some of Inuyasha's coldness hung from, because Koga, my long time admirer, was also an okami demon.

In the dark of night I decided to go to my home, the feudal era. Packing a little of cloths and my black jacket, I slipped out of the house and headed to the shrine. All though I caught a scent, and I heard what sounded like a russel. I passed it off as me hearing things.

Jumping down the well, I suddenly felt sick, something had gone terrible wrong in the feudal era. When the dizziness passed I hauled myself out of the well. I sat on the edge of the well, just looking out into the clearing. It was dark, extremely dark.

I heard little Shippo yelling Naomi. He jumped into sight and he ran towards me. I smiled when I saw him, and I opened my arms to catch him.

"Hi Shippo", I said happily.

"Hi," he chirped back "you'll never believe what's going on."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Inuyasha's back!"

"He's back?" I asked confused, 'Why is he doing this? Is he trying to tell my something?' "Is anyone expecting me?"

"Nope", was all he said.

"Good, I'm going to the lake." I told him. "If anyone asks for me cover for my okay.

He nodded and ran back to Keade's hut. I sighed 'maybe he came back for Kikyo. Get a grip!' I mentally yelled to myself.

I sat down by the edge of the lake. It was dark and cloudy, but it felt like it was supposed to be sunny. I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Inuyasha?" I asked

"Hmm..." was his only reply.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he answered.

"Something's bothering you." I said.

"Naomi, when we first met, did it feel as if we had met before?" he asked me.

"Yes, it felt like a dream." I answered him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at me, "let's go swimming."

Swimming sounded wonderful. I gazed at the lake, and ran towards it. I could hear Inuyasha laughing in the background, and then I heard a splash. I dove under and swam towards the log in the middle of the lake. I suddenly felt hands wrap themselves around my waist, and gently lift me out of the water. I turned and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, I felt myself sink. He leaned in closer to me and gently kissed me...

"Naomi?" I heard someone yell. "Naomi!"

I felt drossy, like someone had just shot me with a sleep dart.

"Inu..." I groaned.

My throat was dry and scratchy. I wondered if anyone could hear me. I smelt smoke and it was burning my nose. I tried to yell, but it came out choppy. I prayed someone heard me.

"Naomi!" I heard someone yell. A familiar scent was every. Hopefully whoever was looking for me would find me through the fog of smoke.

"I found her!" someone yelled.

I felt myself being lifted up.

They whispered, "Hang on Naomi, please hang on"

I moved my head closer to their neck, just to get out of breathing smoke.

"Naomi? Naomi?" I heard someone saying, I also felt someone shaking me. "Come on Naomi!"

"What?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"You need to drink, that throat of yours is probably sore."

I opened my eyes and almost shrieked when I saw Inuyasha sitting next to me with a cup of water in his hands. I concealed my surprise though and took the cup of water.

"All though the old hag checked you over, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I'm fine", I answered, taking a sip of the water.

"Why were you at the lake, didn't you come to the village first?"

"No I didn't come to the village, I went to the lake after talking to Shippo." I told him. "What started the fire?"

"A dragon named Akurei." Answered Inuyasha. "That's why I was worried, Akurei is a dragon-demon, we haven't figured out if he is a loner or not yet."

"So that's why your back." I said trying to get up off the bed, but Inuyasha had his hands on my shoulders and held me down.

"You ain't going anywhere!"

"Inuyasha let go!"

"No! Naomi I promised myself I would protect you." He shouted at me.

I looked up into his eyes, "I thought you loved Kikyo!" I snapped.

He suddenly tensed up, and his eyes grew dark. "Former love!" he growled.

"Don't you dare growl at me, I wasn't the one who changed thing between us." I growled back.

"You are right." He said letting me go and walking out of the hut.

'What the heck was that all about?' I sat wondering what his problem was...

I sat on the top of a hill over looking a small valley. It was quiet and beautiful; the sun was shinning in the clear blue sky, birds were chirping, the foxes were playing, and there was the sound of Shippo's laughter. I sighed and laid down on the sweet smelling grass. Then I caught Inuyasha's scent.

"Naomi?" he asked.

"Hmm" I answered.

"Do you love..." he stopped.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Hmm" he answered.

"Do you love Kikyo?"

"I used too."

"Used too?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yes."

"Then who?"

He looked at me with that you-know-who look, but I shot back "who". He laid down next to me, and it took all my might not to lay my head on his shoulder and cuddle closer to him...

I had a weary feeling something wasn't right. I jolted up to see if I was on the hill, but I wasn't, I was in the hut. 'Damn. I really need to figure out what are dreams, and what is reality. I need something to eat too.' I got up and opened the hut door. I went to walk out, and Inuyasha appeared in front of me.

"Going some where?" he asked.

"Yeah, hunting. I'm starved." I said shoving past him. I caught the scent of a rabbit no further then about thirty yards from the edge of the village.

"Naomi! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be back later!" I yelled and took off following the scent of the rabbit, but as I got a short distance out of the village, I picked up an unfamiliar scent. I really didn't want to follow it because I was really hungry, but I just had to see what it was.

"Naomi" Inuyasha whispered, covering my mouth. I nipped his hand.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered nipping my neck, I wrote it off as pay back.

"Come on" I said heading off to find the owner of the strange scent.

We ran through the woods and then crossed a meadow. Then we saw it. Akurei, in other words a HUGE dragon. I glanced at my side, no sword, I turned and glared at Inuyasha. He pointed to the Tetsusaiga. I shook my head. I had my small dagger and my claws. How I wished I had my sword, the sword my father had passed down to me, but Inuyasha had taken it off me.

I walked out into the clearing and whistled. Akurei stopped, and I caught sight of a rider. So the dragon was a pet...

**LoneWolf04:** well, what do you think so far? I know it may be a bit confusing, but remember, some parts are dreams, and the main character is having trouble telling dream or reality apart. I hope that helps clear some things up, but please don't criticize me, I didn't write the story, I only typed it. New chapter coming soon okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alright already, I don't own Inuyasha. tear Why must you always remind me!**

-means scene change

Sorry about not up-dating in so long, but here is the second chappie. ENJOY RR!

**Chapter Two**

The dragon flew over to me and landed, the rider slipped off.

"Naomi Chan, daughter of Coda Chan lord of the Okami tribe" The rider asked.

"Maybe." I answered"And you"

"Akurei Long, master of the Ryu tribe."

"How can I help the Dragon tribe"

"By marring my son."

"Really? I'm an okami, not Ryu." I said firmly.

"So? Rei wants an okami half bred for some reason, and I knew Coda had a fling with a human. So what do you say"

I could feel Inuyasha's anger rising to the point where I though it was going to spill over. I need a plan. Koga! He was an okami, it could save me for a while, till this rider learned the truth and would seek Koga out and kill him. I swallowed, what am I going to do?

"She's already taken" Inuyasha spoke up"She's mine."

"We'll see about that" Akurei yelled and came towards Inuyasha, but I jumped in front of him.

"I think a challenge would seem appropriate. A Challenge between Rei and Inuyasha." I said as strongly as I could"The winner gets me and the loser loses his pride. No dragons and No swords, just skill against skill."

The two glared at each other, but they both agreed.

"In three days, on the noon of the third day the challenge will accrue." I told them and slipped out of the middle of them.

Inuyasha was madder then a flaming fireball. I went into the clearing and sat down. 'What did I just do?' 'A challenge? Oh I'll defiantly be there.' 'You aren't helping you know.'

"Naomi? Why did you call a challenge" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you both want an Okami Princess and it was a much better idea then to say I was promised to Koga." I told him.

"I haven't meet this Rei, but you're right, it is defiantly better than saying you're promised to that self-absorbed Koga."

It doesn't mean" I stopped before I could say something I'd end up regretting.

"You stopped. Naomi what were you going to say"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." I said quickly.

"Naomi" He said adding a slight growl.

"Don't you growl at me." I growled back, standing up.

He took a step closer breaking a boundary that we had placed. I wasn't scared, just nervous. He smirked like he knew I was nervous about this. He took another step forward and I took a step back, and hit a log losing my balance. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He held me to his chest, I was stunned, I could scarcely breath.

"Inuyasha" I asked.

"Shh." He said nipping my neck.

"Inuyasha, please" I begged 'Oh god, this isn't right'

"You know I'm going to win. No twit of a Ryu prince is going to take you from me." He said harshly.

I knew he was right, I felt it. I looked up into those amber eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist taking a deep breath of his scent. He had a handful of my hair and tilted my head back so he could see into my eyes. He tilted his head down and kissed me gently. He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled weakly and something hit me right in the middle of my back. I shrieked and began to fell as though I were sinking.

"Inu...ya...sha!" I gasped in raspy voice"Get...it...out"

He stared at me, and reached to my back. A new pain shot through me when Inuyasha pulled out what appeared to be a dart. I felt myself fall into Inuyasha's arms. The last thing I heard was Inuyasha yelling "Naomi, don't you dare die on me"

-

His lips were as sweet as honey, soft as flowers petals. His hands were curled and tangled in my hair. My hands were at his waist, slipping his hakura. His skin was warm. He kissed me, this time making it more demanding and more passionate. His hands traveled down my body. He stopped at my waist and kissed my neck. I shivered. He chuckled lowly and I went to rub his ear. He purred and I nuzzled his neck. I nipped him lightly before kissing his neck in the same spot.

"Naomi" He asked before shaking me...

-

I felt sick all of a sudden and didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyways. I looked around and almost screamed when I saw Inuyasha next to me. He must have felt me stir, because bolted up and looked around.

"I'm all right." I whispered. He looked over at me with a side-glance, like he surprised to see me awake.

"Hi." He said, almost sighing.

"Hi." I said. He pulled me back down with him. I cuddled up next to him and drifted back off to sleep.

-

There was a lot of movement going on in the hut, so I cuddled a little bit closer in Inuyasha, who held me closer.

"You need to train." I whispered.

"Why" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Do you know Rei" I asked, kissing his neck.

"Why are you making me go through this, it's obvious you've made your choice." He said rolling over me.

"Inuyasha, I have too. Haven't you heard? I'm an Okami Princess and I have two offers so I declared a challenge." I said kissing his cheek.

"What if I take you know"

"Inuyasha you can't. What if you lose? What will happen to me if you do"

"Are you doubting me" He asked, kissing my neck.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not doubting you. What if you take me now and you lose in two days? Think about it, what if Rei wants himself to be my first" Inuyasha stared at me in disbelief, but I think he was thinking it over. I pulled him down to kiss him with all the love that I felt for him. I pulled away, searching his face. I was puzzled, there were so many feelings in his eyes.

"You say you don't want me to take you, and yet you kiss me like that." Inuyasha said seriously"Naomi, can't you just say who you want to be with"

"I wish it were that easy, I really do, but if my father was still here he would make you both go through a series of tests. So consider yourself lucky." I explained.

He chuckled lightly"Last I heard Coda was still alive." I went into total shock. My father...alive! This can't be...the sword was passed down to me.

"What" I asked when I found my voice.

"Yes, he is. From what I heard he was moving-

"Sorry to interrupt you two." Sango said opening the hut flap.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled next to me. "Yes Sango" I asked.

"There's someone here to see Naomi." Sango said and closed the flap. Sighing I got up and changed into something loose and comfortable. I turned around, almost hitting Inuyasha. I glanced up at him.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing, just liking what I saw." He laughed.

"Perv" I yelled hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I'm not Miroku" He said, holding my face between his hands. I smiled, and he kissed me. We walked out together.

Outside the weather was nice, the cool breeze blowing around my body felt wonderful. When I saw him I thought only about the cold that suddenly ran through my veins. I felt Inuyasha wrap his arm around me and growl slightly. I nudged him in the side and smiled at the stranger.

"Naomi" He said"You're more beautiful then I remember."

The stranger had flowing white hair, and pure blue eyes. He wore long black pants, with a gray shirt. I recognized almost at once, from a childhood memory.

"Father..." I whispered, to stun to find my voice fully.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to return..." Coda said"I heard you declared a challenge."

"She did sir." Inuyasha said stepping forward"Between myself and Rei, the prince of the Ryu tribe. It begins in two days.

"What's the prize" He growled

"Me." I said meekly, almost scared.

"What" He said in a pure rage"No daughter of mine will marry a good for nothing Ryu"

I swallowed "You weren't here, so I did what I thought was best."

"You are already promised"

"What" I asked.

"To Koga, he's a true Okami."

"No" I yelled"Never! You can't just come here and think you can say whom I am going to marry. If it's going to be either of them, it's going to be Inuyasha"

After that I ran. I knew both of them could follow me, but I didn't care, I just ran. I forgot where the river was, but I knew it was up ahead. I didn't expect to reach it as quickly as I did, and I couldn't stop in time to keep from falling in.

"Naomi" Inuyasha yelled.

I couldn't respond, I was to busy trying to calm myself down. The water was freezing and I was tired from running. I saw a log up ahead. With all the strength I had left I swam to it, my hands clawing into the bark trying to grab it. I caught a hold of a branch long enough to yell for Inuyasha. I saw His head appear over the side of the riverbank, he was holding his arm out for me. I tried to reach for it, but I couldn't.

"I can't reach" I screamed. 'Oh god, I'm going to die!' I felt the bark break beneath my fingers. "I'm slipping" The bark gave way completely, and I struggled to grab on again, but the current pulled my away to quickly. "I love you Inuyasha!..."

**Lone Wolf:** Sorry about leaving you all with this cliffy, and Sorry it took so long to update...

**Nico:** _Smacks Lone Wolf in the back of the head_ Your the one that types so slow.

**Lone Wolf:** _Swirly eyed_ It's...not...my...fault...Eehhhh.

**Nico:** Yeah whatever. Well RR everyone. BYE!


End file.
